


Can't help falling in love

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Nyotalia, POV Bisexual Character, POV Lesbian Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Chapters between you and your ladycan range from just fluff and cute chapters to Lemony goodness. Can't say how frequently I will update





	1. Come back to bed baby

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for putting the Hetalia characters with reader. I couldn't find any female Nyotalia tags with the Reader  
> If your not into Lesbian sex or women DON'T READ

(Y/N) yawned as the light hit her from through the fine blue curtains adorned in the living room. You had pestered England to change them to something thicker for a while but she continued to state that they were fine as they were. 

(Y/N) brushed  her (Hair colour) locks from her face. She mentally cursed at how tangled and messy her hair became while sleeping yet the British nations hair continued to look like golden locks from the story Rapunzel. How she could wake up and not have bed-hair was beyond you.

You then blinked and realized the bed was cold; to your assumptions you found that England was indeed gone. Quietly you looked around to see she was not in the bedroom nor could you hear a the shower running in the bathroom. 

"Maybe she had a meeting today" (Y/N) said curiously. However you were a little sad that she had gone and not been there when you woke up. Nothing made you happier than to see your cute British lovers face when you woke up in the morning.

Slowly you eased yourself up sighing and stretching from your peaceful sleep. Much to your surprise the weather was quite decent today; despite the stereotype that the British nations weather was constantly bad and miserable there were days it wasn't so bad.

Her glasses were indeed not on her bedside table and her blue maid dress was gone; confirming that she had most likely gone to work or a meeting. Sighing sadly you accepted that you would have to spend the morning alone until she came back.

You were very used to the fact that Britain was a country and had many duties and such she had to take care of. However you couldn't help but sometimes get lonely at the fact you were forgotten about because of it; but you always welcomed her home with a smile as to not worry or upset her.

(Y/N) got out from bed and looked around the bedroom floor for her clothes. You hadn't really cared about preparation last night simply tearing the clothes off of each other desperate to hold one another and feel your skin against each other. Losing yourself to a heated passion that ended with much mutual pleasure.

Picking up her (Favourite colour trousers/skirt) (Y/N) pulled it over herself as to look decent while roaming around Britain's house. I mean after you tried walking around nude and France came over to visit it didn't end well. You were mortified as was Britain and France nearly didn't leave.

After a lot of yelling and France teasing England and (Y/N) a little too she consented to leave. England had then stood alone for a while blushing redder than the roses France loved so much and then apologized for what had happened. 

While England didn't like the subject being brought up much especially around more perverted countries like Prussia or Greece; (Y/N) simply looked back on it as an amusing life experience between the two of you. Besides you knew that in her own way France was just showing her approval of your relationship. 

You left the bedroom while yanking (Favourite colour shirt) over your head and making your way from the bedroom. As you continued onward through the house you admired the many trinkets and decorations around Alice's house.

Pictures of child America and a younger England playing together or hugging, pictures of a mortified England having her skirt flipped by France and someone else taking a picture. But also ones from her during the war years and her childhood.

Though she did not show it England had indeed suffered a lot physically and emotionally as a country as well as a person over the years. She had just become very good at hiding those feelings over centuries of being alive. However after meeting you; she had started to open up about her feelings to you.

Eventually a delicious smell came wafting up your nose as you came closer to the kitchen. The smell of melting butter and eggs filled the air; your empty stomach growling with anticipation. After all you had used a lot of energy the night before.

(Y/N) entered the kitchen to find England at the stove in her clothes deep in concentration. She was indeed cooking at the stove while the table was adorned for a breakfast involving two people. It seems she had been trying to surprise you but may have just failed.

(Y/N) smirked and approached the blonde quietly trying not to make herself known. She then slowly wrapped her arms around England making her jump but not enough to cause an accident that would hurt either of you.

"(Y/N)!" England cried out suddenly her cheeks heated. She had thought (Y/N) was still asleep; so she had slipped out quietly leaving you to enjoy dreaming a while longer while she surprised you to breakfast in bed. 

"Good morning England" you cooed affectionately burying your nose in her hair. She smelled subtly like roses and peppermint; a very ladylike smell. Since her years as a rebel and a pirate she had started to act more like a proper lady than her more colourful past.

England shifted and pouted crossly "You were still supposed to be asleep" she muttered crossly. Now everything was spoiled; her plans for a romantic breakfast in bed were all crushed and she couldn't see your happy face when she brought it to you as you woke up.

Now it was your turn to pout "As if I could sleep without you there" (Y/N) grumbled defiantly. The bed had been cold and not seeing her peaceful face when you woke up had been lonely. Besides you had hoped to cuddle with her before you got up in the morning. 

England's face heated and her cheeks turned rosier than her red cooking wine. She then turned off the stove and faced you her cheeks still heated "That was a dirty move (Y/N)" she muttered shyly. Secretly England was a huge romantic and loved hearing these sorts of things.

(Y/N) simply smiled and pressed yourself against her "Come back to bed baby" you whispered seductively her (Your eye colour) shining lustfully. It was still early and you wanted to just stay in bed while the rest of the world slept.

England wrapped her arms around you and relented "I....I suppose I could afford to take it easy today" she stammered shyly. She always had been the organised one out of all the countries; acting like a maid and business woman a lot of the time. It was the reason so many of the other countries teased her so much.

(Y/N) smiled in amusement; you loved it when you got your way. Sometimes using the big cards was the only way to get what you wanted; even if England didn't approve of using such low brow and dirty tricks it stilled worked like a charm.

England saw your look and pinched your nose affectionately "Don't get used to it (Y/N) she scolded but her tone was affectionate. She was not truly annoyed at you but simply teasing and being lovey dovey with you; she wasn't a Tsundere for no reason.

You then led the British nation back to bed to enjoy each others warmth and entangle yourselves in each other. 


	2. Just relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany is insistent to train again today  
> But you have other ideas

(Y/N) lay in bed comfortably her arms wrapped around the German country protectively. She had been up all day yesterday training with Japan and Italy again desperate to make the two nations stronger. While Italy had been enthusiastic but playful; poor Japan had been very quiet and unwilling to fight anyone.

In the end Germany had done all she could manage mentally and decided to pack in the training for the day. She had then come home to (Y/N) and collapsed into her arms for a much needed hug. For a while she had just hugged your waist her head resting on your chest just wanting to be close to you.

Eventually it had become slow and tender sex wanting to just comfort each other and show how much you loved each other. Despite how stressed she was Germany had insisted on topping you; (Y/N) was concerned about how tired she was but didn't question it as she knew how much Germany needed this.

She had loved you from head to toe making sure to caress and care for every part of you. Your neck, your fingers, your arms, your chest, your waist, your lips, your legs and most importantly your most precious area. She showered your body with so much love that you hadn't been able to stand all the feelings that came over you.

You wanted to make her feel good too but Germany insisted she just wanted to feel you. In the end you had resorted to kissing her again then flipping onto your side so you could finger her too. Everything eventually became grinding against each other, heavy making out and fingering while the two of you lost yourselves to endless passion.

Afterwards the two of you collapsed in a heavy heap on the bed your face flushed and your body very tired indeed. That was the most intense workout you had been through in a long time; your heart was racing within your chest and you could do little but laugh occasionally and catch your breath.

Germany lay quietly beside you her arm protectively around you while laying on her side watching you quietly. Seeing you look so happy after making love to you filled her with so much joy. She had missed being alone with you like this and wanted it to last even longer.

While she would much rather stay here with you in bed; happily curled up to you and speaking of just about anything while cuddling close to your soft warm body, she knew that training could not be ignored. She had a duty as head of the Axis powers to train her subordinates and make them stronger.

You saw the concern and hesitation in your lovers eyes; you knew she was happy but something else plagued her mind "Stimmt etwas nicht Germany?" you asked curiously. Could it be something else happened during training that she had not told you about?

Germany blinked and snapped out of her daze; she shouldn't let such thoughts bother her when she was supposed to be here relaxing with you "Nein, es ist nichts wichtiger" she replied defensively shaking her head. She needed to stop worrying about her duties and just enjoy the calm peacefulness of being able to relax with you.

You frowned; you were Germany's lover and you felt compelled as her lover to always reassure or comfort her. No matter how small or silly the matter would be you would always listen to whatever was on her mind. Slowly you sat up and pressed yourself against her gazing down into those deep blue eyes of hers.

"Sprechen Sie mit mir liebe" you coaxed gently your (eye colour) eyes filled with patience and understanding. You had told her before when you first started dating; you would always be here to listen even if it was nothing special or important. You just wanted to be relied on; so that she was never worried.

Eventually Germany relented and stroked her fingers in (Y/N) (H/C) gently enjoying the soft and silky feel of it in her fingers. She had always thought you had beautiful hair; the way in shone in the light and tumbled so delicately upon your shoulders.

"Ich will dich nicht verlassen" Germany replied mopily. She had been busy all week and had very little time to rest or spend time with you; she was up early in the morning leaving you alone, she could only have short calls and Italy was always insisting they get lunch together leaving you out.

Though you were an understanding lover and knew how important her roles and duty were as a country; she knew deep down how lonely you felt at how she had to be away from you sometimes. However training only meant a few hours instead of days or weeks when she had meetings and such.

You blinked then smiled fondly; she was always thinking of you, always putting your first and always worrying about your well being or feelings. Despite her somewhat hostile exterior the German nation was secretly a gentle person with a big heart; she was just somewhat introverted and not used to speaking to others.

You then leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss; Germany was surprised at first but eventually returned your kiss lovingly enjoying the sensation and flavour of your lips. Eventually you pulled back gazing into her blue eyes affectionately.

"Sich den tag frei nehmen; sie arbeiten zu hart, wie est is" You replied casually your tone hinting sharpness. She was always doing the usual exercises, combat training, training the other two nations and sometimes even an early morning run. She was so intent on keeping herself strong that she often forgot how to be selfish and think about herself for once.

Germany hesitated till (Y/N) pulled out the puppydog eyes on her. She could never resist when (Y/N) used those big eyes of hers to weaken her and get what she wanted. A sneaky move but indeed highly effective in getting results. God she certainly had fallen for a sneaky but beautiful woman indeed; one with a heart of gold at that.

She sighed in defeat and laughed to herself in amusement; there was no use fighting against those eyes she could just never win "Wie du mochtest" she chuckled. I guess it would be nice to just laze around for once and enjoy cuddling with you in bed; or anywhere else for that matter.

(Y/N) hummed in content at getting what she wanted. She then pressed her head against Germany's soft breasts and cuddled against her. Despite her toned body; Germany was surprisingly comfortable to sleep on. You could lie here forever beside her like this.

Germany smiled to herself and stroked (Y/N) hair gently. Nothing made her quite so happy as being alone and close to you like this. Of all the years she had endured being alone and being a soldier; you appeased her loneliness and brought sunshine back into her quiet life.

"Ich liebe dich (Y/N)" she said affectionately stroking your hair again. How had she gotten so lucky as to meet someone as amazing as you; someone who truly understood her and stayed beside her always. She would continue questioning it for the rest of her life.

(Y/N) hummed sleepily upon Germany's soft and ample bosom "Ich liebe dich auch Germany" (Y/N) yawned her (Eye colour) eyes closing slowly. You breathed in her familiar scent comforted by her body heat. You had missed this so god damn much.

_**Translations** _

**Stimmt etwas nicht-Is something wrong?**

**Nien, es ist nichts wichtiger- No, its nothing important**

**Sprechen Sie mit mir liebe-Talk to me love**

**Ich will dich nicht verlassen-I don't want to leave you**

**Sich den tag frei nehmen; Sie arbeiten zu hart, wie est is-Take the day off; you work too hard as it is**

**Wie du mochtest-As you wish**

**Ich liebe dich-I love you**

**Ich liebe dich auch-I love you too**

 

 


	3. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and America go to a party; but she ends up being more popular than you would have liked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and feels

(Y/N) leaned against the wall outside uncomfortably drinking (F/D) quietly and watching America and North Italy getting drunk and joking around. She always had a high alcohol tolerance but her hyperactivity only got worse when she drank.

You knew she would never get into trouble or dream of cheating on you; still you didn't like how close the two nations were getting. Sometimes you even wondered what America saw in you compared to the flirtatious and curvier built Italian woman.

The two always got along so well and America had the habit of going to Italy's more than you liked for Pizza parties. Sometimes you would come home from your part time job to see Italy and America sitting on the couch eating pizza and sitting too close for your liking. 

You shifted uncomfortably and sighed heavily; just looking at them made you feel worse. Deciding to change the scenery you went inside leaving America to do her own thing and go check out the snack table; you had heard Spain had made Churro's and you couldn't wait to try some.

Eventually (Y/N) found her way into the kitchen and found some churro's and chocolate sauce on the side unattended. She picked up the bowl and started eating the cinnamon covered goodies quietly sulking over how close America was getting to Italy.

Though you would never admit it; you dealt with a lot of self consciousness about yourself. Compared to America's honey blonde waves, healthy double D cups and nice curves; you had (Y/HC) in (Y H-Style), was rather plain with (Boob size) and an average sized waist.

Back in high school you were never popular with any girl and it hadn't helped you had been in the closet back then. After attending college America was the first girl to take an interest in you and it made you so happy; but after seeing how popular she was you couldn't help but wonder what she saw in you.

Feeling worse you dunked another churro in chocolate sauce and gripped the bowl tighter in your hand. You felt angry, jealous and lonely; resentment and insecure. You really wished you could just go home and hide in your bed but America had the keys so you were screwed.

"(Y/N); why are you sitting here alone?" France said worriedly walking into the kitchen. He had come to top up his wine and hopefully taste some of Spain's desserts which you had already eaten half of. However he saw how unhappy you looked and decided to comfort you.

"What does it look like? I'm trying the food" you grumbled crossly. You were lying of course; you were drowning your own pain in the fact you were insecure about yourself and felt like your girlfriend looked happier and suited Italy more than you.

France frowned obviously not buying it; he leaned against the kitchen top quietly. He had been watching you and America for a while supporting your relationship but even he could see that America's carelessness was hurting you. 

"Cher; talk to me" he said gently his blue eyes comforting and kind. He would not let you suffer in silence as long as he could help you. It was obviously bothering you how close the two female nations had got lately given how insecure you were about yourself as it was.

You stopped eating and placed down the bowl quietly; you gripped your knees bowing your head. Your (H/C) locks tumbling in front of your face hiding your desire to cry. You took a shaky breath trying not to start crying out from frustration.

"Italy has such pretty brown hair...." (Y/N) said thickly. Even when a mess or damp it still looked hella sexy; you left your hair alone and you looked like a dead cat or like a greasy wreck. You hated her for being so damn fucking perfect.

France scoffed "You have such pretty (H/C) locks belle;arrêtez de vous mettre bas" he scolded sharply. He hated seeing you like this; stabbing yourself with hurtful words because America was too dense to understand how her new friendship was causing her to neglect (Y/N).

"She has a nicer body" (Y/N) scoffed bitterly. You had always taken pride in looking after yourself but even that hadn't done you favours in high school; the fact that America was the only woman to look at you didn't help your confidence at all.

France frowned "avez-vous vu vous-même?" he growled sharply. He was a respectable man and never went after what wasn't his; never wanting to break a couple that was obviously happy. But even he couldn't stop wanting you and admiring your body.

You snapped; now you were done with France giving you a lecture. He didn't know how it felt to be insecure or worry about his partner not wanting him. He was the country of France; known for being the most romantic in the world. He had men and women swooning at his feet and begging to sleep with him.

"Give it a rest France! Your he country of love! You've never had to worry about being wanted by someone!" you yelled bitterly jumping off the counter and going to grab your coat. You didn't care anymore; you had some cash and would just have to go back to your parents place instead of you and America's apartment.

France grabbed your wrist; stopping you from leaving. He wasn't going to let you go out by yourself at this time of night; it wasn't safe and you were clearly not in the right mind to. If he needed to be he would allow you to sob on his shoulder till you felt better.

"Damn in Francis let go!" You yelled bitterly gripping his hand and trying to pry it off you. You were getting upset again and the tears wanted to fall but you held them back. You refused to cry in front of him; showing just how weak you were.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice said sharply. You stiffened; you knew that voice which made you feel worse. America was seeing you at your lowest and what was worse she was angry. God this night just kept getting worse by the minute.

France looked over to face America his expression annoyed; it was her fault you were crying and he would not be blamed for this. "Comforting la belle (Y/N). Since America is too stupid to notice her pain" he snapped impatiently. 

America stiffened and placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow suspiciously "Didn't look like it Frenchie" she retorted defiantly. If he had so much as tried anything she would kick his ass; nobody touched (Y/N) but her. 

France sighed in defeat and released your wrist to which you hugged yourself uncomfortably. You looked a mess and wanted to curl up in a ball and hide; it wasn't France's fault you just felt angry that he could read you better than your own girlfriend.

"Fine I'm leaving; but I'm not the reason she is crying" he hissed angrily walking out of the door. Even though he hated seeing you this way it was probably the wake up call America needed to see how her actions were only upsetting you.

America watched him like a hawk until he was gone. As soon as he was out the door she hurried to your side and placed her hands on either side of you supportively "(Y/N) babe are you alright?" she asked gently. You looked like you were about to or had been crying.

You stiffened in her arms; you couldn't remember the last time she had held you like this. It only made you realize how much time she had been spending with Italy lately making you feel worse. "I'm fine Amy; why don't you run back to Italy? I'm sure she's waiting for you!" (Y/N) snapped suddenly.

Upon hearing that America looked visibly stunned and (Y/N) breath hitched. That had come out so venomously and you felt awful for speaking to her like that. But you couldn't help it; you just felt so insecure and angry about their new found closeness lately.

Instead of getting mad America cupped (Y/N)'s face in her hands and gazed into (Y/N) (E/C) eyes. She had thought something was wrong lately but she never would have guessed this is what was upsetting you so much. She hadn't meant to hurt you; she just found so many things she and Italy shared.

"Is this what this is about? Me and Italy hanging out?" America said gently. She wiped one of your eyes with her right thumb catching the tears. She had never meant to make you feel this way; she felt so awful that you had felt so insecure that you cried to France about it.

She would have to apologize to France later about suspecting him of attacking (Y/N). He was a slight pervert and womanizer; but he was not the type to force himself on men or women. However she would gladly take a scolding from him for making you cry.

(Y/N) shifted awkwardly avoiding her gaze "Y...You have been pretty close lately" you muttered quietly. They just looked so good together and it made you feel worried that she may find someone better than you; someone more fun.

America then kissed you softly making you jump but you accepted it. It felt so gentle, loving and reassuring. It felt like forever since she had kissed you like this; you closed your eyes enjoying the sensation of her lips against your own.

She then pulled away and was pleased to see you looking calmer and somewhat less upset. She stroked your cheek with her thumb affectionately gazing into (Y/N) eyes lovingly. "Didn't I tell you what my favourite things were when we started dating?" she said fondly.

You blinked and then raised an eyebrow in confusion "Chilli dogs and hot dogs?" you said hesitantly. Though at first you had complained about the smell she made when she ate in in your then shared dorm; after trying them you admitted they were ok.

America laughed in amusement and her smile became more fond "Hot dogs, Chilli dogs and above all (Y/N)" she said playfully. She loved you so much and always had since the day you met; sadly they still had a long way to go before you could get married.

Both of you were still in college so you had a lot of work to do first; but once things became more stable she fully planned on making you her adorable wife. There was just nobody like (Y/N) in the world and you were the only girl she would ever want.

You snorted at her cheesy line but your worries and anger had eased; you loved her so much but even you couldn't help but worry. But as always she knew exactly what to say in order to make you feel better again. It almost made you feel bad for getting mad at her (almost).

America then pulled away and grabbed your hand dragging you away from the direction of the backdoor and towards the hallway. She had seen everyone and eaten her fill; now she was ready to go home and have her dessert. 

You were rather taken aback by her sudden gesture and could only follow aimlessly and grab your coat quickly as the two of you headed down the hall. You couldn't think what had gotten into her so suddenly after making up.

"America where are we going? Weren't you talking to Italy?" (Y/N) said awkwardly trying not to trip over. While you were dressed casually it was hard not to given how quickly she was walking down the hallway.

"To eat dessert" America said proudly as she gripped the door handle and opened the door. Fuck a speeding ticket or the cops; she planned on enjoying her dessert as soon as possible and nobody was going to stop her. After all this you deserved to be spoiled to death.

You blinked quietly still confused "But....the kitchen" (Y/N) complained quietly. While you were no longer mad at her you had been enjoying those churro's; damn you had to get spain's recipe for them.

America snorted in amusement and shook her head quietly; after all this now you were the one being dense. But that was too be expected; nobody thought clearly after being upset. She then turned to you her blue eyes playful "Don't you get it (Y/N)...?" she teased.

(Y/N) blinked quietly and stared at America quietly. She had no idea what was going on; the situation had gone from 1 to 100 in minutes and was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. America was being more spontaneous than usual.

She then placed a finger on your nose playfully a cheeky smirk on her face; for once her usual kind eyes were now full of mischief. "Don't you get it (Y/N)? Your dessert" she said hungrily. 

(Y/N) blinked again then upon the words impacting her felt her face heat up the colour of strawberries. Small puffs of steam escaping her head and her voice now lost as she put two and two together. She hadn't expected something so blunt from the usually playful America.

"Keys..." was all you could manage. (Y/N) wanted to go home and wanted her to tear off your clothes. You wanted to be fucked into the mattress until your legs were like jelly and you felt like you had rode the bull at the local bar one too many times.

America dangled them in front of your face cheekily "Already on it cupcake" she said cheekily. She loved it when you got all shy like this; it made you look so adorable that she wanted to take you on the counter even if someone walked in.

America then pulled (Y/N) towards their car so they could go back to their apartment and fuck (Y/N)'s brains out. She would fully make up for making you so upset lately and show you just how much she loved you.

(Y/N) followed quietly allowing herself to be dragged along by the American nation while still in a daze. She wondered if France had overheard their conversation and if he was happy about it. I mean he could have planned it after all. 

  _ **France translations**_

avez-vous vu vous-même-Have you seen yourself?

belle; arrêtez de vous mettre ba-Beautiful stop putting yourself down

 


End file.
